Harry Potter and What Happend Next
by PotterFan09
Summary: Post Deathly Hallows. Ignores the Epilogue. Continues where J.K. Rowling left off. H/G and R/H. Rated M for mature content and possible sexual scenes. Please Read and Review! I will take suggestions! I'll update at least every sunday, if not twice a week.
1. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I am not making any money off of writing this story.

Chapter One

A New Beginning

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the Headmasters' office, trying to comprehend all that had happened that night. They were sitting in silence, but all of them were surely thinking of the same thing. The war had been won, and they were the ones who were finally able to finish it. But, this had come at a price. So many people gave their life for this cause, and yet again Harry couldn't help but feel responsible. If only he had acted quicker he was sure a few of their lives would have been spared. But he couldn't dwell on that thought now, because there was still a lot left to do and he was extremely tired.

"Well, I think its time that I go put this back in its rightful place," said Harry as he gestured to the elder wand, finally breaking the silence.

"But mate, are you sure you don't want to keep it? I mean think of what you could do with that!" said Ron looking like he was about to get sick.

"Yes Ron, like I said I'm more than happy with my old wand. But I'll need you both to understand that this is something I'll have to do alone. Please tell everyone I wont be long, I'll meet you back in the Great Hall in say, twenty minutes?" Harry said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come Harry?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Yes, I'm sure. Your family needs you right now Ron. I'll be back in no time." Harry said as he put on his invisibility cloak and pushed past the stone Gargoyle. He had decided he wouldn't take any chances on being interrupted.

As Harry expertly wove through a series of secret passageways he couldn't stop himself but to think about the hundreds of people who put their lives danger in for him tonight, and felt a mixture of gratitude and grief. He quickly found himself at the entrance to the grounds and set out towards the White Tomb. Although knowing that the Weasley's would never blame him for Fred's death there was a huge knot in his stomach, and he knew it wasn't from hunger.

When he reached the Tomb he took a quick moment outside of it to brace himself for what he was about to do. Although he had just talked to Albus Dumbledore a few minutes previously he still found breaking into his burial place very hard. He took a deep breath, thankfully noticed that Voldemort didn't bother to re-seal the door, and pushed it open. He drew his wand swiftly from his pocket, not wanting to waste any time.

"Lumos," Harry murmured.

He held his wand high so the light spread throughout the Tomb. Dumbledore was lying peacefully with his hands placed on his chest. His half moon glasses placed on the bridge of his nose, as usual. Harry took the Elder Wand out of his jacket pocket and slipped it between his Headmaster's hands. Harry took one last fleeting look before he turned to leave, but stopped and turned around again when he reached the door. Tears had welled in his eyes and when he spoke his voice was soft, and cracked from emotion.

"Sir, thank you for everything that you have done for me. I know I had my doubts about you all through the year, but like always you knew what you were doing and your plan worked perfectly. You saved my life, and I will always be grateful of the knowledge that you have passed on to me." Harry finished as he the brushed the tears from the corners of his eyes.

"Nox," Harry said as he pushed the tomb door tightly shut. He started to make his way back to the castle, but it was when he was half way back he finally took his first look at the outside of the school. Almost all the windows were smashed, some walls were knocked in, and by the looks of it some of the towers almost got fully blasted away. This made his remember the four-poster bed that was awaiting him up in Gryffindor tower, but he knew he should check in with everyone before he got to sleep for the first time since being at Shell Cottage.

He reached the front doors and pulled them open, making his way a short distance towards the great hall hoping that he hadn't been longer then twenty minutes so that no one had any reason to worry about him. He took of the invisibility cloak and stowed it away in his jacket. He walked around a corner and into the great hall and found Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Percy and George sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed as she was rising out of her seat. She ran up the stairs and jumped into a huge hug. Harry caught her and pulled her tight, smelling the flowery scent he loved so much. He wanted nothing more then to kiss her, but when he pulled back and looked into her deep brown eyes he caught a glimpse of her family behind her. He pulled out of the hug quickly trying to cover up what he was about to do; it seemed to work because none of the family was looking there way anymore.

"Harry I though I'd lost you, I don't know what I would have done with myself!" said Ginny with tears swimming in her beautiful eyes.

"Well I'm here Ginny, and I wont be leaving you anytime soon. That's a promise, okay?" Harry said as he brushed away the tears. "We'll talk more about us tomorrow alright? Right now I really need to go get some sleep. I just wanted to tell everyone that I was okay."

"Okay, but you better not forget because there are a lot of things I want explained Harry Potter," said Ginny with a menacing smile

Harry smiled and led her back to the table where everyone was sitting. Bill and Charlie clapped him on the back to say hello; Percy looked up momentarily and gave a small smile. Hermione, who was resting her head on Ron's shoulder, spoke first.

"Did you get what you needed to do done Harry?"

"Yeah, it wasn't easy but I did it. Now all I need is some food and a good nights sleep. Where are your mum and dad Ron?" he replied.

"They're talking to McGonagall, planning out Fred's funeral I think." Said Ron as a tear rolled down his face.

At these words, Percy unexpectedly let out a loud sob. Bill, who was trying to calm him down, quickly comforted him.

"Why did Fred have to die? Why couldn't it have been me?" Percy wailed "I'm the one who did wrong, not Fred. If I just didn't make that joke he would still be with us, this is all my fault." He finished with a loud sob.

Bill was the quickest to reply.

"Percy it's not your fault, we all knew what we were risking when we were started to fight. Fred wouldn't want us to be like this, he wouldn't want us crying over him, he'd want us to remember all the good times and laughs we had together. He wanted us to have a safer world, one without You-Know-Who and we have it now, because of his and many others sacrifice. Now I think we should all go up to bed, it's been a long day for everyone. Let's all meet here for lunch tomorrow, so we can decide where we want to go from there. Sound good?" Bill finally finished.

There was a murmur or general agreement and after Bill wrote a note for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley they all made there way up to Gryffindor tower. Harry couldn't have been happier as he finally bade everyone good night and made his way up into the boy's dormitories, where he found his four-poster bed eagerly awaiting him. He was asleep before he hit the mattress.

Harry awoke the next day and felt more rested then he had been in a long time. By the amount of sun that was shining through the window Harry would have guessed it was at least mid afternoon. He rolled out of bed rubbing his eyes, and looked at the watch the Weasley's had given him for his seventeenth birthday, which read 4:23. Although this did not surprise Harry, given the fact that when he had gone to bed it was around six in the morning. He decided it would probably be a good idea to have a shower and get a change of clothes.

"Kreacher!" Harry called.

There was a loud crack, and his faithful house elf stood before him. He was greeted by a deep bow that lasted a few seconds before Harry spoke.

"Kreacher could you please go to Grimmauld Place and grab me a set of clean clothes, nothing to fancy though. Come back and leave it on my bed for me?" Harry inquired. "Oh, and can you take my invisibility cloak and wash it?" Harry asked as he remembered being hit by something that was thrown by peeves during the battle.

"Yes, of course Master Harry. Kreacher will do anything for his Master, the one who conquered the Dark Lord!" croaked Kreacher as he was bowing. With another crack he was gone.

Harry then walked off into the Gryffindor bathroom and had a quick shower. He returned to find just the outfit he was thinking of on his bed, along with his favorite sandwich. He ate the sandwich in about thirty seconds, and then changed into his clean clothes. Living without Kreacher for almost a year really makes you appreciate having him back Harry realized. Harry walked downstairs into the Gryffindor common room and saw just what he wanted to see most, Ginny alone. She was sleeping on one of the most comfortable armchairs by the fire. Harry assumed she was waiting for him to come down for lunch before she dozed off. He walked up to her and placed his hand lightly on her cheek, and stroked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Wake up Gin," Harry softly said.

She slowly started to stir, and awoke with a large yawn. The yawn quickly turned into a smile when she saw that Harry was standing above her.

"Good after noon sleepy head," Ginny cheekily remarked. "I thought you were never going to wake up."

"Yeah well I've had a pretty eventful couple of days you could say," said Harry as he eased into the armchair opposite Ginny. "What's everyone decided on doing?"

"Well everyone but Ron, Hermione and I went back to our house this morning around 12:00. I wanted to talk to you about everything that's happened but my mom was going to make me come home until McGonagall said she wanted to talk to the four of us. Even me for some reason, but she wont say what it's about until you are there with us." Ginny said as she began to stretch.

"Well she wants to know everything about last year I'm assuming," Harry said. "But I don't know why you have to be there for that."

"You still are planning on telling me, aren't you?" Ginny said as she cast a harsh look towards Harry.

"Well I'm going to end up telling McGonagall about everything while you're there anyway. But if you really want to know right away I can tell you now." Harry replied.

"I guess I could wait a couple of minutes," Ginny said with a sigh. "But there is one thing that I do want to know right now. Now that Voldemort is gone for good, what are we?" Ginny was biting her lip; she always does that when she's nervous thought Harry.

"Well, the only reason I broke up with you last year was because I thought Voldemort was going to find you and use you against me. All last year your all I could think about, every second of the day I was worried that something was going to happen to you. I've missed you so much over this part year Gin." Harry sincerely said.

After Harry said this there was an awkward pause, and he thought she was about to say that she didn't have those feelings for him anymore. But right as this thought crossed his mind she jumped out of her armchair and onto Harry, and kissed him just like she did on his birthday last year. A year's worth of emotion between the two of them came out in this single kiss, and when they finally broke apart they were gasping for breath. Harry looked into her deep brown eyes, and then they shared a tight hug.

"I've missed you to Harry," Ginny finally said. "I want to have everything we had before you left, because I can honestly say those were the best couple weeks of my life."

"I want that to Gin, and we will have it. But what do you want to do right now, are you ready to tell your family? What about Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Well I don't see any reason we should hide it, so when we see them, we'll tell them. But by the sound of it McGonagall really wanted to talk to us so we should probably go and see her first. Where do think Ron and Hermione are?" Ginny wondered.

"Well there's one way I know how we can find out," Harry said with a mischievous smile. He pulled out the Marauders Map, tapped it with his wand and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"I forgot you had that! I haven't seen it since you first showed it to me when we were dating last year!" Ginny said excitedly.

Harry checked the map for his two best friends, and quickly found them. They were sitting alone in the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny left the common room in a hurry, despite a bit of snogging first. They were down the staircases and walking through the hallway when they had to double back because of a collapsed roof on the first floor. Luckily Harry knew a passageway that came out just in front of the cave in, and they had joined their friends who were in the middle of a game of wizards chess.

"How nice of you to finally join us Harry," said Ron with a laugh.

"Oh very funny," Harry replied. "What have you two been up to today?"

"Well we got up around 11:30. Talked to Ron's family for a while before they left for The Burrow. They all seem to be doing a little better, after what Bill said last night. Then we helped McGonagall and Flitwick repair a wall up on the fourth floor, and then we had to repair all of the windows on the top floor. It was pretty tiring so we came down for a break." Hermione said as Ron's queen smashed her knight to bits.

"It's to bad we had to miss out on all the fun isn't it Harry?" said Ginny with a mocking frown.

"Yeah that sounds really exciting. But now that we're all here we should go talk to McGonagall, she seems to want to talk to us pretty bad. What's going on for tonight though?" Harry wondered. "Are we staying here or are we apparating back to The Burrow?"

"Well my mom wanted us to come home for dinner, but since talking with McGonagall might take a few hours to explain everything we mine as well stay here another night. I'll apparate back to our house quickly just so she doesn't worry. I'll be back in about 10 minutes." Ron finished with a glance at his watch.

Harry thought after listening to Hermione constantly tell Ron you couldn't apparate in or out of Hogwarts he would've learned by now. So when Ron gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and turned on spot and vanished, Harry was really surprised. But then he thought that all of the protective enchantments are probably still down from the night before.

"Hermione, I wanted to ask your advice on something." Ginny said.

"Okay, go ahead," said Hermione who was slightly surprised.

"Well Harry and I were talking in the common room for a while before we came down, and we've decided that we're going to start things back up again. But I just don't know how Ron will take it. Don't get me wrong I don't care he if says no. I just want him to be the least mad possible." Ginny said as she took Harry's hand.

"Well I talked to him about that this morning. I told him that now that Voldemort is gone you two would probably get back together. He didn't seem very mad, he just doesn't want you to get hurt again Ginny." Hermione explained.

"Well that's good," said Harry "Because she won't be. We'll tell him when he gets back then Gin?"

Ginny nodded as a large crack sounded right behind Hermione, who jumped a foot off of her chair. Both Harry and Ginny laughed very hard as Hermione shouted at Ron for scaring her. Ron looked over at Harry and Ginny and noticed they were holding hands.

"Hermione, do you always have to be right?" Ron said as he rolled his eyes. "I'm assuming you two are back together then?"

"Yeah, we are." Harry said as Ginny nodded.

"We'll since the last time you two were dating was the happiest I've ever seen either of you I'll let this go. But I just don't want either of you to get hurt. Mostly Ginny though, because if she gets hurt I'll be the one hurting you Harry." Ron finished seriously.

"Well I'm not worried mate," said Harry "Because I know she's not going to get hurt."

"Alright, well now that that's settled. We can finally go see McGonagall and I can hear about what you three have been actually doing this past year. Neville told me that you guys broke into Gringotts and escaped on a dragon but I told him that there was no way that you did that and to stop lying like a little prat." Ginny said angrily as the four of them got up and walked into the hall.

"Actually Gin, that one's actually true," Harry said with a laugh at Ginny's jaw dropping.

"Ok, now I really can't wait to hear about this" Ginny eagerly said as they reached the stone gargoyle that guard's the headmasters office.


	2. Good News and Bad Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I am not making any money off of writing this story.

Chapter Two

Good News and Bad Memories

"The Headmistress is expecting you, you may go up," the stone gargoyle replied to Harry when he asked if they could get into her office. It slid aside and the four of them walked into the stairway, they walked a short distance and came to a door. Harry gave four short knocks, and waited.

"You may enter," said Professor McGonagall from inside.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione came inside and saw McGonagall flick her wand towards the window and send a small bright tabby cat flying out of the grounds. They sat down in the four chairs that were placed in front of the Headmistresses desk. Harry noticed that she cleaned up and organized it since the night before. The pensieve was off of the desk, and all of Snape's possessions were gone. Harry also saw that Dumbledore was awake, and gave him a quick smile as Professor McGonagall began to speak.

"I was starting to think you weren't ever going to wake up Potter. But now that you're here we can finally talk. There is just one thing I need to speak to Ms. Weasley and Ms. Granger about before you begin telling me what you have been up to this past year. But before I do that we must wait a minute, because Kingsley has some things he needs to talk about with you." Professor McGonagall said which put a look of surprise and eagerness on all four of their faces.

"Do you know what he want's Professor?" said Harry hoping for a hint.

"No Potter, I don't. While we are waiting could one of you tell me if you are staying here tonight?" McGonagall inquired.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione quickly realized they had no idea. Ron didn't tell them what Mrs. Weasley had said because he saw Harry and Ginny holding hands. They all looked at Ron, waiting for him to speak.

"We're going to stay here for the night Professor. But we have to leave tomorrow because my mother wants the whole family there to decide when Fred's funeral is going to take place." Ron answered.

"Yes, thank you Weasley. I do remember Molly telling me about that." McGonagall said.

Then there were two sudden knocks on the door. The sound was so loud Harry already had his wand drawn and was on his feet by the time he realized what had happened. He sat back down quickly, his ears turning a deep shade of red.

"Still a bit on edge I see Potter. You can come in, Kingsley." McGonagall said towards the door.

Sure enough, the door opened and Kingsley Shacklebolt walked in. He was wearing long gray robes, as Harry thought back he could only remember seeing Kingsley wearing muggle clothing. Kingsley walked to the side of the desk and began to speak.

"Thank you for giving me the chance to see them so soon Minerva. But I must be quick talking to you all tonight, for I have a busy night ahead of me. The decision has been passed down to make me permanent Minister for Magic." Kingsley said in his slow, deep voice.

"That's great Kingsley!" Harry said excitedly.

"Congratulations!" said Ginny and Hermione together.

"It's about time someone who knows what they're doing got it!" said Ron.

"Thank you for your support," said Kingsley with a smile "But we must move on. First I would like to say that the three of you will be receiving Order's of Merlin. Ron and Hermione second class, and Harry first class."

They all looked at each other, mouths gaping. Not able to say anything they were so in shock.

"Congratulations you three!" said Ginny finally. Her voice sounding purely astonished.

"That is a great honor, but you deserve nothing less." McGonagall said with a huge smile.

"Minerva has also informed me you will also be receiving an award for Services to the School. There will be a night where you have to accept these in public. There will be a formal acceptance event hosted by the ministry, where you all will be introduced to very important people within the ministry. Ron, do you have an account at gringotts?" Kingsley suddenly asked.

"No, I don't have a personal one. I've never had enough money to start one," Ron said as his ears went a slight shade of red.

"Well you're going to need to get one, because you wont have that problem for long," laughed Kingsley "With a second class Order of Merlin you're awarded Fifty Thousand Galleons. Harry, you're going to be awarded One Hundred Thousand Galleons."

They all stared at Kingsley in disbelief. Ron actually slipped off of his chair and fell on the ground, but no one was paying enough attention to care.

"I think I'm going to faint…" Ron said uncertainly to general laughter.

"Now, on a more serious note. All three of you have been offered jobs within Magical Law Enforcement as Aurors. You will still have to go through training, but it will only be a year instead of three. On top of that, because most of the school will need re-building the ministry is prepared to put in the money to make a tower just for Auror training. You three will be the only ones in this, if it goes well we will keep it here for following years. What do you say?" Kingsley finished.

Harry and Ron looked at each other with pure disbelief. This is what they both wanted so badly since their fourth year and now they could have it. They both agreed at once. Hermione on the other hand took a minute to think about it, but eventually refused.

"I want to return next year and get all my N.E.W.T's, then maybe I'll consider it. Although honestly, I've never had a very strong ambition to be an Auror."

"Alright, well after you're done your N.E.W.T's next year contact me. It won't be hard for you to get a job at the ministry with a recommendation from the Minister for Magic. Alas, Harry and Ron I will set up a meeting with you, Professor McGonagall and Gawain Robards, who is now the Head of the Auror Office. Say on the sixth?" asked Kingsley

"Honestly Kingsley, we haven't known what the day it was since Christmas, what's the date today?" Harry said realizing how foolish he sounded.

"It's the third of May, Potter. Today is Tuesday by the way." McGonagall said.

"Well then I think a meeting on Friday would be fine, just send us an owl with the time and place. Thank you for everything Kingsley, we really appreciate it." Harry said.

"It is nothing compared to what you three have done for the wizarding world, and for that, I thank _you_." Kingsley replied. "But I must get going, thank you for meeting with me and I'll be in touch."

"Well, congratulations you three. I'll give you a minute to take in what just happened, for it will be something you will always remember. Now Ginny I asked you to come with them because I was unsure weather Ms. Granger would accept Kingsley's offer. Now that she didn't I would like to inform her she will be Head Girl next year, and you will take her place as Prefect. Also, you will be taking Mr. Potter's place as Quidditch Captain. Harry you can't play because Auror training isn't technically part of the school, it's just on Hogwarts grounds. You would've been Head Boy if you refused this offer Potter. Ms. Weasley, you will be the first Prefect and Quidditch captain for a long time." McGonagall concluded.

"Well done, both of you!" Harry said happily still trying to comprehend that he was going to be an Auror.

"Yeah, that's great. Mum's going to be so happy Ginny!" said Ron with a smile.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and shared an excited giggle. Then Ginny looked back at Professor McGonagall and spoke for one of the first times since being in her office.

"Thank you very much Professor. But I would really like to hear about this lot's past year, I've been waiting for almost a day now."

"Yes, I to would like to finally hear this story if you don't mind." McGonagall agreed.

"Well firstly you should know that what we were doing was looking for Horcruxes." Harry started to say.

A look of mingled shock and horror came across McGonagall's face. Ginny just looked around at all of them confused. Then when she noticed Professor McGonagall's expression she finally asked.

"What's a Horcrux?"

"A Horcrux is a piece of a soul that has been ripped from you body and put into an object," said Hermione immediately. "It traps the soul in that object so the soul is dependent on it. If the object is broken beyond magical repair then it kills the part of the soul that was in it. But if you kill the person before the Horcrux, they will still be somewhat alive, they just wont have a soul in their body. That's how Voldemort lived when his killing curse rebounded at Harry when he was a baby."

Ginny looked horrified. Harry took that to mean he could go on.

"Well Voldemort had 6 of them, the seventh part of his soul was inside himself. We had to find them all and destroy them so we could kill him. During my sixth year Dumbledore told me what he thought they were and taught me a lot about Voldemort so I would understand him. I had already destroyed one Horcrux without even knowing it, and Dumbledore destroyed another so we had four to find." Harry said.

Harry, Ron and Hermione then began to re-tell their story from the time they left the wedding. They started with telling them about how the two Death Eaters followed them to Tottenham Court Road, then told them about going to Grimmauld Place and breaking into the Ministry. Then when they came to the part where Ron left them, Ginny began to yell.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE THEM WHEN THEY NEEDED YOU LIKE THAT!"

"Ginny, please let us finish the story." Ron said as he pushed his chair a little further back.

Ron explained how he stayed with Bill and Fleur over Christmas and how the Deluminator lead him back to them. Harry then recounted about their trip to Godric's Hollow and about the Silver Doe and Ron saving his life to get Gryffindor's sword. Ginny seemed to ease up towards him after this. Hermione took over when they began to tell the story of going to Luna's house and the Deathly Hallows. It took a while for her to explain where Beetle the Bard's story was different from the Hallows story, but they continued on.

"So Harry you thought You-Know-Who wanted the Elder Wand?" Ginny asked.

"Yes Gin, just listen to the rest of the story and it will make sense." Harry replied.

Then Ron told them of when Harry broke the Taboo and they were send to Malfoy Manor. How Dobby gave his life when he came and rescued them, taking them back to Bill and Fleur's. Also explaining why Harry thought they needed to go to the Lestrange's vault because of how Bellatrix reacted to the sword. Harry then took over telling about how they broke into Gringotts, got the Horcrux and escaped on a dragon.

"Wow," said Ginny who looked thoroughly impressed "I guess I owe Neville an apology."

Hermione then told about how they Disapparated into Hogsmeade High Street and Aberforth saved them, and that he was the one who sent Dobby. Then they went through his secret passageway into Hogwarts. About how her and Ron went into the chamber of secrets to get a basilisk fang to destroy the Horcrux they got from the Lestrange's vault.

"Ron you spoke parslemouth?" asked Ginny with a surprised look on her face.

"I heard Harry do it to the locket and I just tried to imitate that. I was just as surprised as you are now when it actually worked." Ron said.

"Anyway," said Harry who was getting increasingly tired. "We had four Horcruxes down, the diary, the ring, the locket and the cup and two to go. Then I went looking for Ravenclaw's diadem."

He told them about how he spoke to Rowena Ravenclaw and how she stole it from her mother. Then he realized how he saw it in the Room of Requirement and went to get it when they ran into Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Then recounted upon how Goyle's own Fiendfyre ended up killing him and they made it out on brooms with the Horcrux. Ron took over in saying how they went into the Shrieking Shack and found Snape and Voldemort, then watched Snape get murdered.

"Snape was bleeding really badly. But when I came out after Voldemort left he looked at me and memories came out of every hole. I put them in a flask Hermione conjured and came back to the pensieve to look at them. This is when Voldemort had called all the Death Eaters back and gave me and hour to go to him." Harry said as he looked at his watch, it was now 12:15 am.

"Well, what did you see?" asked Professor McGonagall who had been quiet the rest of the night.

"He's innocent Professor. He and Professor Dumbledore arranged for him to kill him, his time was limited anyway because of the curse on his hand. If you ask Professor Dumbledore how to call up memories from the Pensieve you can watch it yourself. But even after his death Dumbledore was giving Snape instructions." Harry said and McGonagall smiled.

"That's wonderful news. I'll try my best to clear Severus' name." McGonagall said directed towards Dumbledore's portrait that responded.

"Thank you Minerva. Severus was the bravest man I ever knew, and deserves to have a portrait right beside me."

"Alright Harry, what happened then?" said Ginny impatiently.

Harry then told them, to gasps of shock, that he was a Horcrux and he needed to die. So he walked out into the forest to give his life for Voldemort's defeat when he realized how to open the snitch. The Resurrection Stone was in it and he saw everyone who had died that was important to him, then he let Voldemort kill him but was brought back. His mothers sacrifice was in Voldemort because he took Harry's blood. So while Voldemort was alive Harry couldn't die.

"Then you both know the rest, I acted like I was dead and pulled the invisibility cloak over me when Neville killed Nagini, who was the last Horcrux. I made my way into the battle, and he died by his own rebounded killing curse."

"Thank you all for telling me all of that. It couldn't have been easy to relive all of those bad memories and I really appreciate it. Although it's May I can't see classes resuming before summer. The school will re-open next September as usual. We will take your previous term mark in all subjects to pass you through to O.W.L or N.E.W.T courses. So Ginny, you should be fine with anything you want to take next year. Alright, it is late and I'm sure you're all very tired. I'll see you on Friday, Potter and Weasley. Goodnight." McGonagall concluded as the four students got out of their chairs.

They made their way back to Gryffindor tower, when they got there Ron and Hermione went to bed immediately. Harry stayed up for a while with Ginny answering her questions. When she was fully satisfied with everything, they shared one last kiss and went into their separate dormitories.

"Wake up mate, we've got to be home by 12." Ron said to Harry as he woke him up the next morning.

Harry rolled out of bed and went and took a shower. By the time he came back out Ron had already gone down to meet the girls. Harry quickly got dressed, grabbed anything he had brought there and hurried down the stairs looking at his watch, which read 11:52.

"Morning everyone," said Harry as he walked across the room and gave Ginny a kiss. "All ready to go?"

"Yeah, we were just talking about how we were going to tell the family we've been given our Order of Merlin's. Not to mention fifty thousand galleons. Blimey, that's a lot of money." Ron said as though he just realized what you could do with that much money.

"Well I think we should let Ginny and Hermione tell them they got Prefect, Quidditch Captain and Head Girl first. Being given two hundred thousand galleons between the three of us is pretty big news. Let's let the girls tell them right when we get there then we'll tell everyone at dinner tonight." Harry said thinking that Ginny's very big accomplishment shouldn't be overshadowed to fast.

"That settles that then, we should get going though. Don't want mum to get all worried." Ginny said and everyone agreed.

Since Ginny's Apparition test was in a month, although having successfully Disaparated already, she had to go side-along with Harry. She gripped his arm tightly and they both turned on spot into darkness. The usual feeling of being shoved into a tight rubber tube engulfed them, and they re-materialized in the front yard of The Burrow. Ginny, who was not nearly as used to this feeling as Harry, and had never Disapparated more than 5 feet was heaving for breath.

"It takes a bit of getting used to, Apparition. Don't worry, you'll get use to it." Harry said reasonably.

"I definitely prefer flying," Ginny responded after she caught her breath.

A loud crack came right behind them, making the both jump a little although they were both expecting it.

"Hermione almost forgot her bag, and since that has about everything we own in it I thought we should go get it before turning up here." Ron said and Harry quietly laughed.

They walked up to the front door and Ron knocked. Ginny went to take Harry's hand and Harry realized her family didn't know about them yet. But Harry took it, because like she said, there was no point in hiding it from the Weasley's. The door opened and Harry barely had a second before Molly Weasley had thrown herself into a huge hug with him.

"Harry dear, I'm so glad to see that you're alright. Although you definitely do look like you haven't been eating very much, but I assume being on the run from You-Know-Who for almost a year will do that to you." She said as she finally let him go.

She had already seen all the others since their return, this is why his welcome was so much warmer then everyone else's Harry thought.

"Alright everyone, come in. All the boys are sitting around the table eating lunch. Have any of you ate yet?" Mrs. Weasley said looking concerned at Harry.

Ron's stomach conveniently rumbled very loudly, answering her question. They came into the house and Harry noticed that it had returned to its usual clutter in the year they had been away from it. He had missed being here, although he just realized it. This was his home away from home, his home being Hogwarts rather then the Dursley's obviously. They took off their shoes and walked into the kitchen, where Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy and George were all huddled around the table. Mr. Weasley got out of his chair and gave them all hugs, he hadn't properly talked with the three of them for almost a year now.

"It's so nice to be able to have you three back in the house." Mr. Weasley said. "Come and sit down. We've already figured out all the details of Fred's funeral. Now we're just picking a date. We were thinking the Saturday after next?"

"That should be fine Mr. Weasley," said Harry. "If anything comes up I'll be sure to re-schedule it."

"Yeah Dad, that's fine with me." Ron said.

"Well that settles that then. We'd like you all to stick around for a couple of days though, we haven't seen you in so long we want to spend some time with you." Mr. Weasley said as he ruffled Ron's hair.

"That sounds good Dad. But Hermione and I have some news." Ginny started to say as her whole family looked up at her. "Professor McGonagall told me last night that next year I will be both Quidditch Captain, and Prefect."

"And I'll be made Head Girl!" said Hermione excitedly.

"Congratulations you two! That makes five prefects in our family Arthur!" Molly said as she ran into a hug with Ginny. "And Head Girl Hermione, very well done!"

The whole family shouted their congratulations as the two girls beamed.

"Well Ginny, what do you want?" inquired Mrs. Weasley. "Ron got a broom, Percy got an owl, what do you want?"

"I'm not sure, I won't decide just yet. I'll wait a couple weeks and think about it." Ginny said, although Harry was sure she would also ask for a broom.

"Well we'll have to have a dinner for you two tonight. Just the family though, I'm sure everyone has things to deal with at the moment." Mrs. Weasley said with a little to much understanding in her voice.

They spent the day sitting around the house, just catching up with the various members of the Weasley's family. Harry and Ron played a few games of wizarding chess, while Ginny was explaining how to play Exploding Snap to Hermione. For the first time in his life Harry could sit around and just have fun with his friends. He didn't have to worry about anything to do with Voldemort or Horcruxes. It was the best, and most care free feeling in the world. By about 6:30, Mrs. Weasley had a huge dinner ready for them on the table. Harry and Ron ate plate after plate, until they felt like they were going to burst. They couldn't even eat the desert that was put in front of them. Ron said it was one of the hardest things he's ever done.

After everyone was finished eating, Harry took his fork and lightly tapped his glass three times. He stood up and everyone fell silent, listening intently.

"I just wanted to say congratulations again to Ginny and Hermione. They both deserve what they have given, and it just shows that hard work does pay off. I'd also like to thank Mrs. Weasley for this amazing dinner, but Ron and I have another announcement of our own." Harry said as Ron stood up and all the eyes in the room shifted to him.

"Last night, when the four of us were talking to McGonagall, Kingsley came and said he had been made temporary Minister for Magic. He also offered Harry and I job's as Aurors. We're starting our training next year at Hogwarts!" Ron said with a look of pure jubilation on his face.

"Ron, Harry that's amazing!" Mr. Weasley said enthusiastically.

"I'm so proud of you boys, and of you girls as well." Mrs. Weasley said through a watery smile.

"That's not all," Hermione said. "Kingsley also told us that Harry, Ron and I are all receiving awards for Special Services to Hogwarts."

"And to top it off, they're giving each of us an Order of Merlin." Harry said to a look of general astonishment among the Weasley's. "Mine is First Class and both of theirs is Second Class."

"Just in case you didn't know," Ron began with a note of smugness in his voice. "With an Order of Merlin Second Class, you get a reward of fifty thousand Galleons. With First Class it's one hundred thousand."

There was a long pause filled with complete silence, bulged eyes and dropped jaws. Then Mrs. Weasley fainted.


	3. Gawain Robards

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I am not making any money off of writing this story.

Chapter Three

Gawain Robards

It took a long time for the Weasley's to comprehend what they had just been told. To be given that much money is a big deal for any family. But especially for a family with as little money as the Weasley's have. Once they finally wrapped their heads around this news, Harry began to speak again.

"And although I know you're not going to like what I'm about to say, you can't change my mind. For everything you've done for me the past seven years, I'm finally going to get to repay you. Although you can't put a price on the love you have given me, I think giving you twenty thousand galleons should be a good start."

"Harry dear we can't accept that… that's much to generous of you!" Molly protested.

"Mrs. Weasley, you need that money a lot more than I do. I have a lot of money leftover from my parents and Sirius, let a lone the eighty thousand I'll have left over after giving you this. Please don't put up a fight and just accept it." Harry stubbornly argued.

"Well Harry, that is a lot of money. But if you're completely sure we'll accept. I'll feel extremely guilty taking this but I know you're not going to change your mind. Thank you Harry, there's so many things I've wanted to do over the years and we've never been able to do them, but now we can." Molly said through yet another watery smile.

"It's the least I could do Mrs. Weasley." Harry said as they shared a tight hug.

"Well now that that's settled, I would really like to go to Diagon alley tomorrow. I need a new broom and a new owl. Any of you are welcome to come with me if you'd like. George, will the shop be open tomorrow? I'd love to take a look at the new merchandise." Harry asked.

"Well I wasn't planning on going in tomorrow. But I could come with you and show you all the stuff that's been tested but hasn't hit the shelves yet. How does that sound?" George said with a smile.

"That's great George I really appreciate it. Well I guess I'll head to bed, are you coming Ron?" Harry said as he was walking over to give Ginny a goodnight kiss.

"Yeah mate, I'll be up in a minute." Ron said.

Harry gave Ginny a hug and a kiss goodnight, looked back at her family for one last goodbye, and found them looking at him with their mouths hanging open again. Then he realized that through all the big news they had told that night they had forgot to tell them about Ginny and himself. Now the secret was out anyway, so he thought he should explain what just happened, but Ginny beat him to it.

"Well you all new that Harry and I were dating for a month last year. Now that Voldemort's out of the way there's no reason for us not to be together anymore, so we started things back up again."

They took it much better than Harry expected them to, knowing that Harry ended things last time. They seemed to understand that it was for the best before. With another couple congratulations Harry and Ron made their way up to Ron's room where they stayed up and talked a bit about what they were going to buy the following day. After they said goodnight Harry heard the familiar click of the Deluminator and he fell asleep quite fast.

"Get up dear, it's almost 10. You all should be there before noon or else it will be really busy." Molly said waking up Harry and Ron the next morning.

Harry got up and stumbled into the bathroom and had a shower to wake himself up. By the time he got out Ron had downstairs and ate already. Harry changed into some casual clothes and went down to eat breakfast.

"Good Morning Harry," said Arthur as he glanced up from the Daily Prophet.

"Morning Mr. Weasley, Morning Mrs. Weasley," said Harry noticing that they were alone. "Where are all the others?"

"Bill and Percy went back to their own homes last night. George left early this morning to clean up the shop because you lot are going there, and Ginny and Hermione are getting ready upstairs." Mrs. Weasley said from across the kitchen as she was levitating eggs and toast over to the table for Harry.

By the time Harry had finished his eggs and told Mr. Weasley about Ron and his meeting the following day, the rest of them were sitting alongside him at the table. They were able to leave only after hearing Mrs. Weasley's speech about being careful and how the world is still dangerous. They went and put on their shoes and went outside, thinking it would be safer to Disapparate into the Leaky Cauldron then risk flooing because they didn't know what shops were open.

They re-materialized right outside the door of the Leaky Cauldron. They were close enough to the building to make sure that muggles couldn't see them. Quickly after Harry and Ginny landed together, Ron and Hermione landed beside them with a faint _pop_. They all walked inside, greeted Tom the barman and walked into the back. Ron tapped the usual brick, three up and two across, and the wall melted away to reveal Diagon Alley. It hadn't yet returned to its usual brilliance, but it was no longer as gloomy as it was the week before. Most of the shops were still closed, but there wasn't wanted posters filling every window.

"Where do you want to go first?" Harry said, as the usual feeling of wanting to be at ten places at once gone through him.

"Well we all need to go to Gringott's. But seeing as the last time we were in there we left on the back of a Dragon that smashed up half the place I'm not to keen on going in there just yet." Hermione said.

"Have they even put our money in yet?" Harry wondered.

"They can't have for me, I haven't even made my account yet. I think I'll get Bill to take me to get an account this weekend, Harry you can come and we'll try to work things out between us and the goblins." Ron said.

"Yeah, I'll do that. But for now let's just look around for a while and go visit George then we'll go home."

The first store they walked by had something in the window that really caught Harry's eye. The Quality Quidditch Supplies store was jam packed even with the small amount of people in Diagon Alley. There was an amazing looking broomstick with a large notice beside it. Harry gripped Ron's arm and ran over to get a closer look. The notice read:

The Firestorm – New from Firebolt

_It is made of ash wood treated with a diamond hard polish, with a tail of birch twigs. It's capable of going from naught to 175 miles an hour in 10 seconds. It comes customized for your height and weight, making it perfectly suited to fit you. It's fitted with an unbreakable Breaking Charm, making it so that when you reach its top speed of 300 miles an hour you can still stop on a dime. There has already been full team orders from some of the top Quidditch Teams. All this can be bought for the new and lower price of four thousand and ninety nine galleons. _

"Well, I know what broom I'm getting." Harry said with a smile.

"So do I," Ron said. "The Cleansweep is fine, but this is going to be more than amazing."

"Oh, I wish I could have one. But I'm pretty sure mom wouldn't be willing to sell our house to get me a boom, so there goes that dream." Ginny said looking increasingly sad that the other three had so much money to spend.

"Well how about this Gin, I buy it for you. Happy early birthday!" Harry said as he walked inside the door before she could refuse.

The crowd of people inside the store had thinned out a bit since they took quite a while to take in the notice outside. Inside was spacious, and all the walls were filled with different makes and models of broomsticks. Harry walked up to the front desk and spoke to the small portly man behind the counter.

"Hello Sir, I'd like to set aside three Firestorm's please." Harry said seriously.

"Alright, you do know that will be almost thirteen thousand galleons don't you?" the small man said without looking up.

"Yes, I do. Could I pick them up sometime next week?" Harry said as he wondered when the money would get deposited.

"Could I get your address and name please?" said the man behind the desk as he opened a book.

"Number twelve, Grimmauld Place. And my last name is Potter" Harry said not wanting to draw to much attention to himself.

The small man looked up curiously, and his eyes wandered up to Harry's forehead.

"Merlin's beard. You're Harry Potter." He said as his jaw dropped.

"Well yes, I am. But please don't make a scene I'm not really wanting to much attention." Harry said as he cast a shifty look behind him.

"It's so very nice to meet you Mr. Potter. Please allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Andrew Webber; I am the owner of this store. Thank you so very much for what you have done for the Wizarding World. And as my personal thanks, I will be giving you these brooms for free." Andrew finished with a huge smile.

"No, I couldn't let you do that. Just let me pay for them next week." Harry said awkwardly.

"No Mr. Potter. You have done me so much more; this is the least I can do. All I ask is that you don't spread around that they were free, and that if anyone asks where you got it, you tell them." Andrew said.

"Well, if you insist. But are you sure there isn't anything I could do for you?" Harry asked feeling extremely guilty.

"Well, I am hosting a Quidditch game in three weeks, the twenty fifth of May, in which all the proceeds will go to charity. There will be a couple of well known Quidditch players and celebrities attending, but none compared to you. If you came and told everyone I sold you the broom and how fantastic it is we will be completely even." Andrew said happily.

"That sounds great. But for me to do that I will need about 10 VIP tickets to it so I can bring my family. Can that be arranged?" Harry said thinking of what a treat it will be for the Weasley's.

"Yes, of course! I will need the three height's and weight's of whoever is going to be riding these brooms before I set them aside." Andrew said.

"Err, right. I'll be right back and ask my friends what they are." Harry said.

Harry decided that he was not going to tell the four of them that he had got the brooms for free just yet. He would wait till that night when he could tell them and the Weasley's together. When he returned he told Andrew their size and weight and they left the store. They briefly looked through the rest of the stores and made their way down to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

The shop still strongly stood out amongst the rest of Diagon Alley, but wasn't as breathtaking as before. It looked as though it had been unused for a couple of months now, which was probably true. Harry was still very excited to see the stock that was yet to be released. They walked up to the front door and knocked. Half a minute later George appeared and let them in.

"Hello everyone," said George as he lead them upstairs into his flat above the store. "Now what you're about to see are products that were designed by Fred and I before we thought it was unsafe to stay here any more a month ago and left."

They came to a door that George pushed open. He led them into a side room, which was filled with merchandise. There was a couple things lying out on a table that looked like George just set up. There was a long brown cloak, a blue jacket, a normal looking pair of shoes and a package of Band-Aid's.

"These are all part of our practical line. This jacket here," George said pointing to the first item. "This jacket goes invisible when you wear it. But, we shrunk the field of invisibility making only the jacket invisible. It's a perfect place to hide items on you that you don't want to be seen with."

"Wow George, that's really good magic!" Hermione said fairly.

"Well thank you Hermione. Fred and I originally got the idea from you, last time you were in the shop. You pointed out how we made the field of invisibility stretch longer with the headless hats. Then we thought we could do the opposite. Now, this pair of shoes isn't your ordinary sneaker. When worn, it lets you change your appearance at will. But, if you take the shoes off you go back to how you looked before. There's thousands of different disguises in these." George said as he took a breath. "These Band-Aid's will heal any minor cut or injury they're put on. This is mainly for muggleborn's or those who can't do a healing charm."

"Wow George, that's really useful! Last year when I was packing for the last time, I cut my hand on a shard of glass and couldn't do anything about it because I was still living with the Dursley's." Harry said conveniently not mentioning that he didn't know a spell for that.

"Exactly!" George said as he moved over to a different table with a small box on in. "Now these are my favorite of all the objects we've made so far. I haven't named them yet, but essentially they're contacts. They broadcast an image that only the wearer can see. From muggle movies to wizarding radio, they also come with head phones so you can hear it."

"That's really cool George!" said Ginny with a smile.

They talked about more upcoming products and other things as George showed them around his place. When it was drawing closer to dinner they finally decided they'd floo back to the Burrow. They arrived there at 5:00, and Molly was already making dinner.

"Oh good you're all back, I was beginning to worry. Harry dear, there was an owl that came by the house about an hour ago and left a letter for you. It's sitting on the kitchen table." Molly said.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry said as he went into the kitchen and grabbed it.

He returned to the other room finding Ron, Hermione and Ginny pretending not to want to know what the letter said. Harry laughed a little as he opened the letter, and began to read aloud:

_Harry, _

_The meeting between you, Ron, Professor McGonagall and Gawain Robards will take place tomorrow at 3:00. Minerva has said that she is very busy so she would prefer the meeting to take place at Hogwarts, in her office. Kindly be prompt in arriving, for you all have a lot to talk about._

_Also, it has been decided that your reception ceremony for the Order of Merlin will take place this Sunday, at the Ministry Banquet Building in London. Arthur will know where it is. _

_  
Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt. _

_Minister for Magic._

"I can't wait Harry. Just think, tomorrow around this time we'll have met the Head of the Auror Office and know what we'll need to do to become an Auror!" Ron said excitedly.

"I know! All of this is so surreal. Everything is happening so fast. I haven't been able to take it all in yet. We've also got a really busy couple of weeks ahead of us." Harry said.

"Well we better go change before dinner Ron." Hermione said as they both got up and left the room.

Harry waited before the other two were definitely out of earshot before he spoke.

"Gin, you haven't really been yourself these past few days. Are you okay?"

"Well, I just kind of feel a little left behind. You three have a lot going for you right now and I'm not really a part of any of it. And on top of that I really miss Fred." Ginny said softly.

"We all miss him Gin. But he'd want us to be strong and keep our heads up. I know I've been really busy the last couple of days and I probably will be for a while, but I don't want you to think you're any less important to me. Once everything calms down it will go back to normal. How about on Saturday we spend the day together, just you and me, we can go shopping for clothes because I need a whole new wardrobe pretty much." Harry said trying to cheer her up.

"That sounds great, thanks a lot Harry." Ginny said with a small smile as she leaned in for a kiss.

They kissed for about a minute, then broke apart and stared into each other's eyes until Harry spoke.

"No problem. Besides, I found something out today that I haven't told anyone yet which should definitely cheer you up."

Mrs. Weasley conveniently chose this time to walk into the room and tell them that dinner was on the table. They walked in hand in hand while Ginny was pestering Harry to tell her about what he hinted at. There was only the small group of them there, Ron, Hermione and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but Harry couldn't contain this news any longer. He waited for them all to take their seats, and began to speak.

"Alright everyone, I have some news. Today when I was putting our brooms on hold I had to give my name and address. When he realized who I was he introduced himself, he was Andrew Webber, he owns Quality Quidditch Supplies. He said that he was giving me the brooms for free, yours to Ron, as a thank you for what we've done." Harry said.

"Well that was very nice of him." Mrs. Weasley said.

"But that's not all. When I asked if I could do anything to repay him he told me that he was hosting a charity Quidditch game, filled with celebrities and professional Quidditch players. He asked me if I would play in it! I told him for that to happen I'd have to be able to bring my family, so you're all coming with me and you have VIP passes! I asked for ten but if I need more I can ask" Harry finished excitedly.

"Wow mate, that's really cool!" Ron said.

"Wow Harry," Ginny said. "Congratulations! Do you know who else will be there?"

"No, I don't. He'll be sending me an owl with more information. But I'm starving, so let's eat." Harry said as he felt the usual rumble from his stomach.

There were no complaints, since they hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast that day. Everyone was talking excitedly about who they hoped was going to be at the Quidditch game. Once they had suggested everyone they could think of, Harry, Ron and Mr. Weasley began to talk about their meeting tomorrow. This only made them both a little nervous, and when they went up to bed they both had a very hard time falling asleep.

Harry woke up the next morning to find himself alone. He assumed Ron had gone down for breakfast already. He grabbed his glasses off of the side table and pulled them on. He noticed the freshly laundered clothes that were laid out on Ron's bed as he was clambering out of the room. Half an hour later he walked down the stairs showered and in the clothes that were laid out for him. He looked at the clock on the wall, which read 1:08.

"Good morning dear. Lunch is on the table." Mrs. Weasley said as she pointed to a tray of sandwiches.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley. Morning Ron." Harry said.

"Morning mate. Fancy a game of chess?" Ron said as Harry sat down.

"Sure, set it up." Harry said grabbing a sandwich.

For the next hour Harry and Ron played chess and talked about what they thought Gawain Robards would be like. Ron figured he would look battle scared and tough like Mad Eye, maybe without the wooden leg. Harry thought he would be extremely tall and muscular. The girls joined them around 2:00 and explained that they stayed up late into the night talking, not getting much sleep. They talked for another half an hour, then Harry thought he and Ron should probably get going. They said their good byes, then Harry and Ron put on their shoes and went outside.

"Where do you reckon we should Disapparate to?" Ron said walking out the back door.

"Gryffindor tower should be fine. Let's get going." Harry said as he turned on spot into crushing darkness.

With a loud _crack _they stood in an empty Gryffindor common room. They walked towards the portrait of the Fat Lady and pushed it open. Harry began to walk towards the spiral staircase and noticed that there had already been considerable improvement in the school. It still had a long way to go, but for having a giant run through it, it was looking pretty good.

By the time they made it to the stone gargoyle outside the Headmistresses office it was 2:45, so they went up a little early. Ron was first, so he knocked on the door outside Professor McGonagall's office.

"Come in" was the faint reply from inside.

"Good afternoon Professor" Harry said as they walked inside.

"Hello Potter, Weasley. Mr. Robards will be joining us shortly. This meeting is just meet a short and greet and we will explain what will be happening next year. If you have any questions, feel free to ask." McGonagall said.

"Well actually Professor I was wondering something. But it's not anything to do with becoming an Auror. Will I be able to live at Grimmauld Place anymore? Can a Fidelius Charm ever be removed? Can we place another one on it and make me secret keeper?" Harry asked.

"I'm not to sure Potter. That is delving into extremely complex magic. But since all the Death Eaters have

safely been put back into Azkaban I don't see there being a problem with you staying there under the current Fidelius Charm." McGonagall reasoned.

There was a loud knock at the door, and Harry assumed Robards had arrived. He entered without waiting for a reply. He was reasonably tall, probably around six feet. He looked younger than Harry had expected, but was still reasonably battle scarred. He had short, messy brown hair and a large scar across his face. Harry and Ron got out of their seats and went to greet him.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Robards" Harry said shaking his large, paw like hand.

"You as well Mr. Potter. And you must be Mr. Weasley." Robards said in a harsh deep voice.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Sir." Ron said nervously.

"Well let's get down to business. As you both know we have very few Aurors at the moment. Most of them were killed during the past year. Some of them are recovering from long stints under the Imperius Curse. There are a few who we have hand picked to go right into being an Auror, we were going to do the same with you two but you haven't even graduated yet. We barely had an Auror to spare to teach you two. Actually we don't have an Auror to spare to teach you. This is why you will be taught by Alastor Moody." Robards said and even he laughed at the extremely confused look on both Harry and Ron's faces, and went on.

"Before he died he agreed he would take this on, only for a year. So, as a precaution, we had three different portraits painted of him. One will hang in your classroom, one will hang in the Auror office in the Ministry. And there's one spare incase he is needed somewhere else, which for now will be hung in the Headmistresses office. He was one of the best Aurors we ever had, you two are lucky to be taught by him."

"Wow, that'll be a little weird to be taught from a painting but still it's Mad Eye!" Ron said enthusiastically.

"The tower," Robards continued like he didn't hear Ron. "Will be well protected. You will be able to Disapparate in and out of it from a special room. This is so if the Ministry needs you, you'll be able to be there as quick as possible. But another spell has been put upon the tower to make is so that you two will be the only ones able to access it, except for the staff and house elves of Hogwarts."

"You two will be able to leave the castle on weekends if you wish. But, you'll have to stay at an agreed location until you return, so we can reach you if necessary," McGonagall began. "You will be taking the five courses that are required in Auror training. You will receive a supplies list like usual this summer, but all the books will be waiting in your tower when you arrive."

"We don't want the wrong people reading our strategies, you see." Robards said.

"Well, that's all we can really tell you about the course so far. But we will need an answer about where you will stay outside the school before you come back. Kindly send an owl to myself, or Mr. Robards when you have chosen." McGonagall said.

"Alright Professor. Thank you both for your time." Harry said as he and Ron got up to leave.

"Nice meeting you Mr. Robards." Ron said before he turned to leave.

They walked back down past the stone Gargoyle, but before they Disapparated back to the Burrow Ron spoke to Harry.

"Well why don't we just go tell them right now. I mean we're obviously going to stay at the Burrow, right mate?"

"Well actually, Ron." Harry said with a smile. "I was thinking that you, Hermione and Ginny could move in with me at Grimmauld Place."

_Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. I'm putting a lot of work into it and I really hope you like it! But, I'm very disappointed in the lack of reviews. There have been only 2 reviews so far, and it's really hard to know if I'm doing a good job or not if you don't tell me. So please if you enjoy this story so far, write a review saying what you'd like to see more or less of, it will really help! So I'll make you guys a deal. If I get more then 25 reviews for this chapter, I'll write 2 chapters by next Sunday instead of one! Get reviewing!_


End file.
